His SasuNaru Fluff
by Grace-san
Summary: Naruto loves to be around Sasuke. Period...Right? It couldn't possibly be anything more...or could it? Just a little fluff. Rated T for mild cusing. Enjoy!


Naruto Uzimaki; 13 years old, has mad ninja skills. And Naruto liked to be near Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke gave him a goal, a purpose. All he really wanted was to be acknowledged by Sasuke. His rival, his friend, his brother, his...

Naruto never knew how to finish that statement. It _felt _like there should be more to it. Like there was one word missing that Naruto just couldn't place. He could spend hours agonizing over it. Of course, Naruto was too stubborn to ask someone else. Either way, he was a more 'suffer in silence' kind of guy. One day Naruto just decided it didn't matter. Sasuke made him happy and strong; that was what mattered! As Naruto liked to put it, "Screw logic, I'm happy!"

So, just about every waking moment of the day, Naruto was with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to hate Naruto. In fact, he seemed somewhat brighter with the blonde around. Sasuke almost never showed his emotions to people. Expect to Naruto. Naruto was the only one who saw Sasuke's smile. It was beautiful. It said, "I'm genuinely happy." Naruto couldn't help but smile back, whenever it emerged. That smile looked perfect on Sasuke's face. Naruto never told anyone about Sasuke's smile though. He felt protective of it. So weird...or so Naruto thought.

One day, when training had ended. Naruto had convinced the rest of Team Seven to go get some ramen. "And I only had to ask." Naruto thought happily. Ok, it was more like begging and annoying to death, but asking all the while!

Naruto led the group down the streets of Konaha. Naruto grinned widely quietly chanting, "ramen, ramen, ramen," over and over. Kakashi was walking in the back of the pack wondering if Naruto was going to dump the bill on him...again. Sakura, being her obsessive fan girl self, was staring as Sasuke while blushing a deep red. (Not in my fan fic, Sakura!) And Sasuke has looking at the ground as her walked. Occasionally stealing glances at the blonde in front of him. "Ah! Dobe, would you shut up!"

"Make me, teme!" Naruto shot back. He never took their arguments seriously, he saw it as more as a...loving quarrel. "Woah, woah, woah. Loving? Where did that come from?" Naruto thought shaking his head.

After a short walk, Team 7 got to the ramen shop. Naruto sat down and immediately said, "Miso Pork Ramen!" Kakashi then sat to Naruto's left, and Sasuke took the seat to his right, with Sakura stealing the seat beside Sasuke.

Sakura started squealing about something that happened with Ino, and Naruto simply nodded and ahh'ed and oh'ed when the moment was right. Naruto was much too nice to completely ignore her. And though Naruto was dense, he did noticed that Kakashi was staring at Naruto and that Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi. "Umm, ok," Naruto thought, "What's going on here?"

"Naruto...Naruto? Are you even listening?!" Sakura complained. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Naruto said snapping back from his thoughts. "Saaaaaaaasuke, you're listening, right?" Sakura purred. No response; he was still glaring at Kakashi. "Sasuke?" Sakura said again. She grabbed his arm and shook it gently. "Sasuke?" Naruto immediately got so pissed off at Sakura he couldn't put it into words. "Don't touch him!" Naruto screamed in his head. Naruto shot a glare at Sakura, which Sasuke caught. He smirked then turned to the clingy Sakura and said, "Hn." Sakura immediately started blushing. Naruto snorted. Sakura sent a glare at Naruto this time. Naruto put on the most innocent face he could muster and pouted. Sasuke turned as well. Naruto swore he saw something in Sasuke's eyes. "What was that?" Naruto pondered, "Want?" Naruto started to laugh inside himself. "Yeah, right!" he thought on the verge of having his laughter erupt. Sakura continued speaking seeing her glare was going nowhere. "I-i was jus-" Sakura was interrupted by a large manly voice. "SAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET IN THIS HOUSE BEFORE I THROW ALL YOUR PICTURES OF _HIM_ AWAY!!!" Sakura's face flushed. "Oh shit. Bye!" Sakura started running back to her house at a pace nobody thought she could. Naruto finished his ramen and immediately handed the bill over to his sensei. "Domo!" Naruto said sweetly. "Fine, fine." Kakashi gave in. And once the bill was paid Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto got up with Sasuke following behind him. "Hey, teme." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up, "Hm?" Sasuke asked, or more implied that he asked. "Do you want to go to the lake?" Naruto asked swing his body around so he was walking backwards and could face Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." "Yay!" Naruto said. After being around the teme so much, he began to be able to read what certain body language meant.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's face. The sun shone on his pale white skin. His beautiful cole black eyes seemed to be able to pierce your soul. His eyes were intense and cold, but only on the surface. Naruto knew that Sasuke was a loving person. Even if he was buried deep inside a shroud of darkness. Everything about Sasuke was beautiful. And this once, Naruto only accepted that as a fact and pushed everything else aside. He only saw that face. Sasuke's face. Everything else seemed to fade away. It was only Naruto and Sasuke...and a rock.

Since Naruto was walking backwards and completely entranced by Sasuke, he didn't see the rock he was about to trip over. Naruto only snapped out of his trance when he was falling backward. He closed his eyes waited for the impact of the hard ground.

But, Naruto was caught by something soft. Well not exactly soft, but not as hard as the ground. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke had caught him. He was holding him in a very firmly against his chest. "Could at least try to be careful, dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking trying to hinder the sound of concern in his voice away, unsuccessfully. Naruto blushed by their closeness but didn't let it affect his words. "I could have caught myself, teme!" Naruto shot back his face still pink with a blush. "Is that so?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Yes!" Naruto said. Sasuke set Naruto upright, "Whatever you say, dobe." Sasuke started to walk, smirking. "Teme." Naruto muttered before following after the raven haired teen.

By the time they reached the lake, the sun was all ready gone behind the trees and the moon was starting to rising. They both sat down on the edge of the dock, not speaking, but enjoying a comfortable silence. Naruto attempted to figure out what Sasuke was thinking, but his face was an unreadable mask.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in return.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"Many things, yet the same thing." Sasuke said

Naruto stared at him, "What in hell was that supposed to mean? I mean, come on! What kind of shit is that?!"

Sasuke looked at him. He gave Naruto one of his piercing looks. And Naruto immediately shut up once again entranced by his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You." Naruto said unthinkingly honest. "Wait! Er, I...nothing."

Sasuke chuckled and gave Naruto one of his smiles and Naruto returned it instantly.

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's big blue eyes with a searching look. Naruto looked back at him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of pale lips crashing down on his own. Naruto froze as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Holding him, not releasing. But the blonde eventually melted into the kiss and responded.

Right then, nothing else mattered. It was only Naruto and Sasuke. It was only the feelings of Sasuke's lips against his. That's all that mattered. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and leaned next to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Naruto." Naruto clung to the words as he breathlessly responded.

"I love you, too."

He finally knew how to finish it. Sasuke was his rival, his friend, his brother, and his...period.

For those of you confused about the last sentence, I was saying that Sasuke was Naruto's. As in, he owned him.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I really love to hear from you guys! And be honest, k? Good or bad, let me know! I have cookies! :D

And to those of you who actually enjoy reading my stories. (You rock!) I'd like to let you know that I've made about five SasuNaru stories, but my computer got infected with a virus and it totally trashed all my files, meaning all of my stories were destroyed! I'm going to attempted to rewrite them, but it may take awhile. And, I'm going to post my stories immediately after I write them! Yay! No more wait time! But thanks for reading!


End file.
